


Między kroplami deszczu

by Nexuzu



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Drama & Romance, M/M, Slash
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexuzu/pseuds/Nexuzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki jest znanym modelem, a Tony genialnym wynalazcą miliarderem. Pewnego razu los styka ich ze sobą podczas aukcji charytatywnej w Paryżu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To będzie raczej krótkie opowiadanie - dwa, może trzy rozdziały. Rating M - na wszelki wypadek, zobaczę jak bohaterowie zdecydują. ;)

 

Tony Stark zerka na zegarek i odruchowo się krzywi.

\- Spóźnię się jak nic – mamrocze do siebie pod nosem.

Nie, żeby to miało jakieś znaczenie. W końcu jest tym kim jest, obrzydliwie bogatym facetem, który zawsze i wszędzie jest mile widziany. A może raczej jego wypchany po brzegi portfel?

_Skąd! To mój nieodparty urok osobisty tak zniewala ludzi, zwłaszcza kobiety, które mdleją, tracą zmysły na mój widok i tak dalej!_ – Tony mentalnie szczerzy do siebie zęby, w przypływie nagłego humoru.

Wchodzi pośpiesznie do okazałego paryskiego hotelu i dzięki nader uprzejmym wskazówkom personelu kieruje się w stronę odpowiedniej sali. Odbywa się tam aukcja charytatywna, zorganizowana w celu ratowania jakiegoś zagrożonego gatunku zwierzęcia, o skomplikowanej nazwie. A może chodzi o lasy tropikalne? Temat przewodni wyleciał mu z głowy.

Podobno wypadało przyjść, więc jest i zaraz zrobi swoje, czyli zostawi tłusty czek. Potem wyrwie jakąś cycatą blondynę z nogami do samej ziemi i… wiadomo, aktywność fizyczna to zawsze zdrowa rzecz.

Tony sadowi się na artystycznie wyglądającym i koszmarnie niewygodnym fotelu i czeka na rozwój akcji.

_Niech mnie ktoś rąbnie po głowie… albo lepiej po plecach!_ – W duchu wywija koziołki z radości.

Przedmiotem aukcji są modelki, a raczej kolacja z nimi, chociaż w oczach Tony’ego to jedno i to samo. Wiadomo jak się takie kolacje kończą. Hej, nie musi nawet za bardzo rozglądać się za zdobyczą, po prostu ją sobie dziś wieczorem kupi i po sprawie.

Tony dochodzi do wniosku, że bardzo lubi Paryż.

Pierwsza modelka jest w sumie całkiem, całkiem, ale Tony, wbrew pozorom ma wybredny gust, a jej zdecydowanie czegoś brakuje… Tak, kilku kilogramów. Jest wyjątkowo chuda, a Tony nie chciałby nadziać się na jej kości.

Druga jest zdecydowanie za niska jak na modelkę. Odpada.

Trzecia ma irytująco-sztuczny, zbyt szeroki uśmiech, na sam widok którego, Tony’ego rozbolała szczęka.

Czwarta… wróć! Czwarty to facet. Tony ma ochotę się roześmiać, ale co dziwne ta potrzeba błyskawicznie mija. Facet jest wysoki i smukły. Ciemnowłosy o chyba jasnych oczach. Porusza się z naturalną gracją, jest atrakcyjny…

_A co mnie obchodzi jakiś tam facet?_ – Tony dziwi się sam sobie.

Jest zaskakująco wielu chętnych na kolację z modelem, o jak się okazuje mitologicznym imieniu Loki. I kiedy już wydaje się, że prawo do niego na ten wieczór nabędzie drapieżnie wyglądająca matrona z oślepiającymi pierścieniami zdobiącymi jej szpiczaste palce, nieoczekiwanie ręka Tony’ego wystrzeliwuje w górę.

Stark wygrywa tę aukcję, matrona ma żądzę mordu w oczach a Loki, obiekt całego zamieszania, unosi elegancką brew i z miną trudną do rozszyfrowania wpatruje się w Tony’ego.

_Pewnie jest w szoku_ – decyduje Tony. – _Tak jak ja. To co właśnie zrobiłem uznam za chwilowe zaćmienie mózgu. Pewnie zmiana czasu…_

Kiedy później staje twarzą w twarz z modelem, zatapia się na moment w szmaragdowych oczach imiennika nordyckiego boga.

Pośpiesznie robi głęboki wdech i wydech.

_Zmiana czasu_ – upomina siebie.

\- I jak piękny? Skoro już cię wygrałem, to czas na tę arcydrogą kolację.

_Potem każdy z nas pójdzie swoją drogą, a ja rozejrzę się za planowaną wcześniej cycatą blondyną o długaśnych odnóżach._

Loki przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiada, tylko mierzy Tony’ego wzrokiem, jakby chciał wypalić mu dziurę w duszy.

Tony czuje się nieswojo, jak owad pod mikroskopem i wcale mu się to nie podoba.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiada w końcu Loki, zwodniczo cichym, dystyngowanym głosem.

Tony oddycha z ulgą, ale to również wcale mu się nie podoba. Tony jest tu bossem, samcem alfa i dalej w ten deseń. Czemu przejmuje się jakie wrażenie wywrze na facecie, który utrzymuje się z wyglądania ładnie?

\- Zatem chodźmy – mówi raczej oschle, bo chce mieć już to za sobą.


	2. Chapter 2

Dziękuję za kudos :)

* * *

 

 _To był beznadziejny pomysł_ – decyduje w duchu Tony, obserwując modela kątem oka.

Od dobrych dziesięciu minut siedzą w restauracji hotelowej, a Loki milczy jak zaklęty. Jedyne, co robi to z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami studiuje menu. Jest przy tym tak skupiony, jakby zagłębiał się w dzieła Szekspira, albo coś innego cokolwiek go nakręca.

Tony nienawidzi tej miażdżącej ciszy między nimi i rzuca pierwszą myśl, jaką wykreował jego genialny umysł:

\- Polecam żabie udka. Są wyjątkowo dobre na potencję.

Loki mierzy go na wpół karcącym, na wpół rozbawionym spojrzeniem.

\- Doprawdy?

\- Zamawiaj wszystko, na co masz tylko ochotę. – Tony robi niedbały ruch ręką, na co model przewraca oczami.

\- Twoja szczodrość powala na kolana.

Na te słowa nieposkromiona wyobraźnia Starka usłużnie podsuwa mu obrazek - Loki na kolanach, z ręką na rozporku Tony’ego.

 _Skreśl!_ – Nakazuje swojej podświadomości.

Spogląda znacząco na stojącego w pobliżu kelnera, a ten materializuje się przy ich stoliku w oka mgnieniu.

\- Zamawiam zupę cebulową, wołowinę po burgundzku z ziemniakami, a na deser czekoladowy crème brûlée. Do tego butelkę wytrawnego czerwonego wina… może być burgundzkie, najlepsze, jakie macie.

Nie jest przesadnym wielbicielem wina, ale pobyt we Francji zobowiązuje.

Kelner z uszanowaniem kiwa głową, a następnie spogląda pytająco na Lokiego, który na szczęście również jest gotowy, aby złożyć zamówienie.

\- Poproszę sałatkę z parmezanem i rukolą, eskalopki z łososia gotowane na parze, krem karmelowy i kieliszek wina Chablis.

\- Wolno ci jeść desery? – pyta Tony z fałszywą troską.

\- Od czasu do czasu lubię trochę zaszaleć. – Pada sucha odpowiedź.

Rozmowa ponownie zamiera, ale tym razem przepyszne jedzenie doskonale zajmuje czas. Dopiero podczas deseru Tony ponownie zerka na modela.

To dziwne. Z jednej strony chciałby jak najszybciej zakończyć to spotkanie, a z drugiej, tajemniczy nieznajomy go intryguje.

\- Może wpadniesz do mnie na drinka? Widok z balkonu, mega.

Loki przez moment bacznie się w niego wpatruje.

\- Nie jestem prostytutką. – W jego głosie nie ma urazy, tylko wystudiowana cierpliwość.

\- Nawet mi to przez myśl nie przeszło – kłamie gładko Tony. Branża przecież mówi sama za siebie, ale nieważne. – Moglibyśmy obejrzeć mecz.

\- Nie interesuję się sportem.

\- No to balet. – Tony niefrasobliwie wzrusza ramionami.

Loki w końcu parska śmiechem, a Stark, ku swemu zaskoczeniu, odczuwa głębokie zadowolenie, zupełnie jakby dokonał czegoś znaczącego.

\- Jeden drink – zastrzega Loki, na co Tony skwapliwie kiwa głową i szybko reguluje rachunek.

 _Kto wie, może ten wieczór nie będzie całkowicie stracony_ – zastanawia się, kiedy obaj kierują się w stronę wyjścia.

***

Tony czuje dreszcz emocji, kiedy wchodzą do jego apartamentu. Do tej pory scenariusz w takich sytuacjach był przewidywalny aż do bólu, a raczej do ostatniego skrawka przyjemności.

Co przyniesie ten wieczór?

Jak na razie to jedna wielka niewiadoma.

Tymczasem Loki wodzi spojrzeniem po luksusowym apartamencie, ale cokolwiek w międzyczasie myśli, niczego nie daje po sobie znać.

To właśnie irytuje i pociąga w nim Tony’ego. Chciałby zedrzeć z niego tę beznamiętną maskę, wślizgnąć się do jego umysłu.

Tylko, po co?

Dobre pytanie.

W końcu Loki siada na kanapie.

 _Wygląda jakby pozował_ – myśli nieco zgryźliwie Tony, by po chwili dojść do konkluzji, że Loki raczej niczego nie udaje, a taki po prostu jest.

Pełen niewymuszonego wdzięku i naturalnej elegancji.

\- Drink – przypomina sobie. – Na co masz ochotę?

\- Białe wino.

\- Już się robi – mruczy pod nosem.

Sobie szykuje whisky z colą. W restauracji wypił jedynie dwa kieliszki wina i ugruntował się w opinii, że ten rodzaj alkoholu niespecjalnie przemawia do jego kubków smakowych.

Po chwili dosiada się do Lokiego podając mu kieliszek wina.

\- Za spotkanie? – proponuje toast.

\- Za spotkanie – zgadza się jego gość.

Stark z przyjemnością sączy swój drink, natomiast Loki pije z pewnym ociąganiem, zupełnie jakby nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł.

\- Opowiedz mi coś o sobie – mówi zachęcającym tonem Tony.

To dobry punkt wyjścia, aby lepiej poznać modela, nawet, jeśli chodzi o tylko jedną noc, która może potoczyć się różnorako.

Loki lekko się uśmiecha, jakby czytał mu w myślach.

\- Jestem Islandczykiem – oferuje na początek. – Mam rodziców i brata. Jakiś czas temu dowiedziałem się, że jestem adoptowany. To z pewnością rzuciło światło na wiele rzeczy – kończy enigmatycznie.

\- Czułeś, że do nich nie pasujesz? – zgaduje Tony.

Loki ze zdziwieniem unosi brew, najwyraźniej dziwiąc się przenikliwości swego gospodarza.

 _Tak, nawet taki głąb w tych sprawach jak ja, miewa swoje momenty_ – myśli sarkastycznie Tony.

\- Sam nie byłem adoptowany, ale równie dobrze mógłbym być. Mój ojciec traktował mnie zawsze jak zło konieczne. – Pozwala sobie na szczerość i otwartość, czym sam siebie zaskakuje.

Nie tylko siebie.

Loki po raz pierwszy patrzy na niego odrobinę cieplej, zupełnie jakby odsłonięcie części zbroi, którą Tony prezentuje światu, stopiło również nieco lodu z jego własnej tarczy.

\- Zagramy w prawdę czy wyzwanie? – rzuca nagle Tony, wyraźnie podekscytowany pomysłem.

\- Nie jesteśmy na to za starzy? – prycha Loki.

\- Jestem i zawsze pozostanę młody duchem – oświadcza z przekorą Stark.

\- Niech będzie – wzdycha teatralnie Loki, któremu jak podejrzewa Tony, pomysł skrycie się podoba. – Jest nas tylko dwóch, więc butelkę sobie odpuszczamy. Kto zaczyna?

\- Goście mają pierwszeństwo.

\- Prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek spałeś z facetem? I przez spanie oczywiście rozumiem seks, aby potem nie było niedomówień.

Słowo „seks” w ustach modela brzmi jak grzech, a Tony lubi grzeszyć.

\- Tak – odpowiada bez namysłu. – Wieki temu, w szkole z internatem. Mój pierwszy i to całkiem udany raz był z chłopakiem, z którym dzieliłem pokój. Dopiero potem odkryłem uroki bycia z kobietą. Miałem całe morze kobiet.

\- Lubisz mówić – stwierdza Loki.

\- Dopiero to zauważyłeś? – śmieje się Tony. – Moja kolej. Prawda czy wyzwanie?

Chwila wahania.

\- Prawda.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek spałeś z kobietą? Przepraszam, czy kiedykolwiek uprawiałeś seks z kobietą?

Loki posyła mu spojrzenie typu: „Myślisz, że jesteś taki zabawny?”.

\- Tak, tylko z jedną. To również było dawno temu, ostatnia klasa szkoły średniej. Miała na imię Sigyn. Wspaniała dziewczyna. Problem w tym, że chociaż bardzo ją lubiłem, to nie czułem do niej pociągu. Była rozczarowana, ale okazała zrozumienie. Do dziś utrzymujemy sporadyczny kontakt.

Tony dyplomatycznie nie komentuje, że Loki też najwyraźniej potrzebuje się wygadać.

\- Prawda czy wyzwanie?

\- Prawda.

\- Czy kiedykolwiek byłeś zakochany?

 _Jasne, wiele razy._ – Ma ochotę odpowiedzieć Tony, ale to byłaby kompletna bzdura.

\- Tylko raz. Tak sądzę – mówi z wahaniem. – Była atrakcyjna, lojalna i miała w sobie to nieokreślone coś, co sprawiało, że była dla mnie idealna. Myślałem, że zawsze będziemy razem i nic nas nie rozdzieli.

\- I co się stało? – pyta z ledwie maskowanym przejęciem Loki.

\- Zabrakło czegoś, w tym jak się wydawało perfekcyjnym obrazku, który razem tworzyliśmy.

Tony przypomina sobie tamten moment z całą wyrazistością.

_Kupił dla Pepper pierścionek zaręczynowy i zamierza się oświadczyć. Otwiera usta, ale nie wydobywa się z nich żaden dźwięk. Z każdą upływającą sekundą uśmiech Pepper staje się coraz bardziej wymuszony i Stark wie, że za chwilę będzie już za późno. Jednak nadal stoi przed nią bez słowa i nie wie, co się z nim dzieje._

_\- Rozumiem – szepce Pepper._

_To fajnie, że chociaż jedno z nas coś z tego rozumie – w pierwszym odruchu chce zażartować, ale po chwili zdaje sobie sprawę, że to byłoby okrutne, więc nadal milczy. Pepper odchodzi z jego życia, a Tony nic z tym nie robi. W głębi ducha czuje wstyd, że jego reakcją na ich rozstanie jest ulga._

\- Tony? – Cichy głos przywołuje go do rzeczywistości.

\- Prawda czy wyzwanie? – pyta szybko Tony.

\- Zaryzykuję. Niech będzie wyzwanie.

\- Pocałuj mnie.

\- Słucham?

\- Pocałuj mnie. W usta. – Patrzy bezczelnie na zaróżowione policzki modela.

Tak naprawdę nie jest zły na Lokiego, tylko na samego siebie, za ten powrót do przeszłości i szybko potrzebuje zmienić nastrój.

Loki hardo unosi podbródek.

\- Okej. Drobnostka.

Przybliża się z udawaną, jak wychwytuje bystre oko Tony’ego, nonszalancją, po czym ich usta się stykają.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bardzo dziękuję za kudosy :) To już ostatnia część - mam nadzieję, że się Wam spodoba!

Na początku jest dziwnie, obco.

 _Zupełnie jakbym stawiał pierwszy krok na księżycu._ – Myśli Tony’ego jak zwykle idą swoistym torem.

Usta Lokiego są miękkie, lekko wilgotne, zapraszające i znów w głowie Starka następuje seria skojarzeń – świeżo skoszona trawa, rosa o poranku.

Stark niemal zatraca się w pocałunku, ale wtedy Loki nieoczekiwanie go przerywa. Tony spogląda na niego z mieszaniną urazy i pożądania.

Jak można wycofać się w takim momencie? To zupełnie jakby ktoś kazał szalejącemu żywiołowi się zamknąć.

 _A ten żywioł jest we mnie._ – Zdaje sobie sprawę.

\- Przepraszam. – Słyszy swój głos, poważny i nagle zmęczony. – Przyszedłeś tu tylko na drinka, a ja… Nie czuj się do niczego zobligowany. Dziękuję za miły wieczór.

\- Jesteś inny niż się spodziewałem. – Loki nie rusza się z miejsca.

Nie wygląda już jak idealny manekin z wystawy. Jego włosy są w nieładzie – zasługa rąk Tony’ego. Usta lekko zaczerwienione po intensywnym pocałunku, a oczy… tli się w nich pełen ciekawości żar.

 _Jest „głodny”_ – myśli z rosnącą nadzieją Stark. – _Tak jak ja. Pragnie tego równie mocno, jak ja._

\- Niczego nie obiecuję – mówi pośpiesznie, aby być w porządku.

\- Niczego nie oczekuję – szepcze Loki.

Tony bierze go za rękę i prowadzi do sypialni, równie okazałej jak reszta apartamentu. Tam pospiesznie zdejmują ubrania, nie odrywając od siebie wzroku. Stark kieruje modela w stronę ogromnego łoża. Lekko go popycha i po chwili Loki leży rozpostarty na śnieżnobiałej pościeli. Tony nie traci czasu i błyskawicznie kładzie się na niego. Drugi pocałunek smakuje jeszcze lepiej niż pierwszy, niczym najznakomitszy drink.

Loki traci całą swoją rezerwę i podobnie jak Tony, niczym trawiony gorączką, desperacko poddaje się odwiecznemu rytuałowi bliskości dwóch ciał.

Mimo wręcz szaleńczemu pożądaniu, które zdaje się przenikać każdą komórkę jego ciała, Tony jest doświadczonym oraz metodycznym kochankiem i nie zamierza zepsuć wszystkiego nadmiernym pospiechem.

Jest zafascynowany jedwabistą skórą Lokiego. Kiedy muska wargami wewnętrzną stronę jego uda, model nieoczekiwanie oddaje przeciągły jęk i Tony wie, że znalazł jego wrażliwe miejsce. Zasysa usta w tym miejscu, na co Loki odpowiada drżeniem mieśni.

\- Torturujesz mnie – mamrocze przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Mam przestać? – pyta przewrotnie Stark.

\- Ani mi się waż! – Reakcja jest natychmiastowa.

Tony cicho śmieje się pod nosem i kontynuuje swe zabiegi do czasu, aż Loki staje się bezwolną masą w jego rękach. Następnie sięga do szafki, stojącej obok łóżka po małe foliowe opakowanie.

 _Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony_ – myśli, a Loki, najwyraźniej również zwolennik bezpiecznego seksu, patrzy na niego z aprobatą.

\- Gotowy na najlepsze?

\- Musisz mnie przygotować – rzuca pośpiesznie model.

\- Spokojnie. – Tony się uśmiecha , niemal jak Kot z Cheshire i ponownie sięga do szafki, skąd wyciąga niedużą buteleczkę.

\- Ostatnio byłem z kimś ponad pół roku temu – dodaje nieco speszony Loki.

Tony’ego cieszy fakt, że model najwyraźniej nie skacze co noc z łóżka do łóżka.

\- Rozluźnij się. Zaraz będziemy w niebie.

Loki mruczy pod nosem coś o tanich tekstach, ale Stark go nie słucha. Otwiera buteleczkę i nawilża palce. Potem koncentruje się, aby sprawić modelowi minimum bólu, a maksimum przyjemności. Działa powoli i z precyzją. Potem, gdy uważa, że Loki jest już gotów na więcej ponownie układa się między jego rozłożonymi nogami i wnika w niego. Na początku nieśpiesznie, ale gdy już ma pewność, że ciało Lokiego zaakceptowało jego obecność, daje się porwać buzującej w jego żyłach namiętności.

Loki z entuzjazmem dopasowuje się do niego, aż odnajdują wspólny rytm.

Są jednością, burzą zmysłów, kompletnym zatraceniem.

Za oknami pada ulewny deszcz.

Katatonia dźwięków z zewnątrz zlewa się z doznaniami Tony’ego tak, że przez moment cała sytuacja wydaje się mu wręcz nierealna.

Jak z innego świata.

Świata zmysłów i rozkoszy.

Tony widzi, że nie jest w tym osamotniony.

Półprzytomne spojrzenie Lokiego, jego lekko rozchylone usta, jakby zastygłe w wyrazie ekstazy – to wszystko mówi samo za siebie.

Kiedy później, znacznie później leżą wyczerpani w objęciach, na dworze już niemal świta. Noc dobiega końca i Starka nagle ogarnia niepokój, że za chwilę to wszystko się skończy.

Pozostaną jedynie ulotne wspomnienia, a i te z czasem zanikną.

\- Zapraszam na śniadanie. Kiedy już złapiemy trochę snu, oczywiście. Potem moglibyśmy wybrać się do Luwru… wyglądasz na takiego, co lubi takie rzeczy, a wieczorem do Moulin Rouge – to z kolei bardziej w moim guście – wyrzuca z siebie wszystko niemal jednym tchem.

\- Nie lubisz zobowiązań – zwraca mu delikatnie uwagę Loki.

\- Owszem – zgadza się Tony. – Nie oferuję ci małżeństwa, tylko…

\- Tylko?

Stark nie wie jak ubrać w słowa to, co czuje.

Niespodziewanie Loki odpowiada za niego:

\- Tylko chwile zawieszone między kroplami deszczu.

\- Tak – przytakuje cicho Tony.

To dziwne jak dobrze się rozumieją i doskonale uzupełniają. Wie co model ma na myśli i nagle rozumie to „coś” czego zabrakło, aby mógł mieć z Pepper Happily Ever After.

\- Nie potrafię być z kimś w tradycyjnym tego słowa znaczeniu. Zwariowałbym. Potrzebuję swojej przestrzeni, swego świata wynalazków, długich tygodni obleczonych w swoją pasję. W samotności. Bez poczucia winy, że kogoś zaniedbuję. – Słowa wylewają się z dna jego duszy.

Loki ze zrozumieniem kiwa głową.

\- Kiedy nie pracuję, zaszywam się w domu w bibliotece i czytam. Tak długo, aż zaczynają mnie piec oczy. Potem rozmyślam. W wyobraźni odwiedzam inne światy, „podbijam” je. Mój ojciec i brat tego nie rozumieją. Wiem, że w jakiś sposób troszczą się o mnie, ale w ich oczach jestem odszczepieńcem. Wiecznym marzycielem, który żyje duchem w innej krainie zawieszonej gdzieś w chmurach. Tylko mama pozwala mi być sobą, martwi się o mnie, ale zarazem akceptuje takim, jakim jestem.

 _Jest taki jak ja_ – myśli Tony. – _W inny sposób, ale chodzi o to samo. O tą ogromną przepaść oddzielającą nas od ludzi. Potrzebą, ale bolesną._

\- Pasujemy do siebie – oznajmia, całując Lokiego w ramię. – Co powiesz, abyśmy spróbowali być i zarazem nie być ze sobą? Oczywiście bez uczestnictwa osób trzecich. Może trudno jest ci w to uwierzyć, ale jestem monogamistą.

Loki śmieje się. Prawdziwym, miłym dla ucha śmiechem, aż Tony’emu zapiera dech w piersiach.

\- Powiem… Jestem gotów spędzić z tobą każdą barwną chwilę zawieszoną między kroplami deszczu.

 

Koniec ♥


End file.
